


姐姐

by oaks



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22443493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oaks/pseuds/oaks
Kudos: 5





	姐姐

韩喻龙刷刷刷几笔把最后一道大题抄完，卷起书包离开了考场，教室里只剩下寥寥几人还在奋笔疾书。  
大学的院选课，开卷，留下来的都是打定主意考高分的学霸，可惜韩喻龙不属于此列。她不过是一名掉进钱眼里的普通学子罢了，考完试直奔校门外公交站，下一站是家教赚钱。  
在远离故乡的大学韩喻龙终于可以敞开做以前绝不敢做的事情——约炮。  
小升初升高的岁月是如此无趣，家、学校、补习班的三点一线，充斥着白底黑字的试卷和来自家长、老师的训诫：“现在不好好学习，以后能干什么？”“我这都是为你好。”  
偷偷上网冲浪无意中发掘出的性向在上大学之后有了实践的机会，她在第一次带上假阳具把约来的男人做到腿软的时候终于确认，她不是异性恋。  
约p对象才不管你是不是成年有没有钱，他们虽然不会要求你全部买单，但是星级酒店的AA也是一个不小的数目，更何况18岁时候韩喻龙的生活费就由自己解决。  
学生家在一个高档小区，到小区楼下学生给她发了消息，“姐姐，我们在地下车库，东西去有点多。”她的手指拐了个弯，按了负一层，另一条消息随之浮现，“你能下来帮我拿一下吗？”  
地下车库的灯很暗，周晖冲她招手，“这儿！”  
他站的地方是车库的尽头，那块的灯不知怎的没有亮，韩喻龙走过去他就钻进了车的后座。  
“阿姨呢？”韩喻龙探了半个身子进去。  
“进来。”答非所问。  
韩喻龙皱了下眉，还是进去了。周晖在翻找什么东西的样子，啪的一声后座摊平了，猝不及防之下韩喻龙倒在了座椅上，周晖眼疾手快地关上了车门，他的身体横跨在韩喻龙上方，一只手按在她的肩膀上。  
狭小的空间里无处借力，韩喻龙眼睁睁看着周晖凑到她的耳边，对她说，“姐姐，你知道我爸为什么要买SUV吗？”  
男孩的声音清朗纯净，韩喻龙却无心欣赏这如流动的泉水一样的声音，一膝盖顶在周晖的命根子上，痛得他一下子滚到一旁。  
“你爸为什么买SUV我不知道，但是我知道你是皮痒了。”韩喻龙一句话说的咬牙切齿，一部分对周晖意图的气愤，另一部分对自己体能的憋屈，如果不是男性有海绵体这个弱点的话，可能今天就交代在这里了。  
“车钥匙呢？”  
“不、不知道。”  
“还嘴硬？小屁孩，你满十六了，早过了未成年保护法的范围了，强奸要坐牢的知道吗？”  
“谁、谁说我要强奸你了？”小男孩声音居然带了哭腔。  
得，强奸犯还委屈了。韩喻龙快被这死小孩气笑了，“那你想干什么？”她一边问一边打开了车里的照明灯。  
周晖的脸贴在座位上，看见韩喻龙的眼神扫过来拼命想把脸埋进座椅的皮面里，因为姿势的原因，脸涨得通红，泛红的眼睛不堪忍受韩喻龙的注视一般闭上了，眼尾挤出一点泪花。  
她教的这个临时学生正在念高二，但是发育却比同龄人迟缓的多，顶着着初二男生的脸和一米六七的身高，声音却还停留在变声之前纯净的状态，被学校选进了合唱团。  
看这张含泪隐忍不发的脸，生生把韩喻龙逼出一股欺负初中生的憋屈感。  
这样的特质出现在青春期的孩子身上无疑是一场灾难，同伴们每一句无意的调笑都是利刃刺向敏感的心脏，但是他们本身并不知道这言语利刃的威力。  
韩喻龙不知道究竟有多少利刃刺向了这个孩子，但是在家长家的时候周晖只是叛逆又欠揍，她不能接受自己受到伤害就去伤害别人这样的理由，又在这孩子露出罕有的脆弱时难以抑制地心软，手上的劲儿不由松了点。  
周晖趁着这片刻的松动挣脱了限制，抱住了韩喻龙的腰，身体紧紧贴在韩喻龙的身上，经历了这样的变故他反而决定破釜沉舟。  
他毫无章法地撕咬韩喻龙的嘴唇，吐出含混不清的话语，“姐姐……姐姐姐姐……我想要你……想要你……要我……”  
韩喻龙推开他肩膀的动作因为太近仿佛拥抱迎合，挣扎过程中一不小心就会磕到车顶，啪嗒一声，照明灯灭了。  
黑暗是情欲的催情剂，纠缠的呼吸加剧了升温的进程。柔软的进攻比强硬更有效，周晖引导韩喻龙的手探向自己两股之间——绕过软软的海绵体，抵在那个幽秘的入口。  
“姐姐，这里……”  
韩喻龙耸然，“你知道你在干什么吗？”  
周晖的鼻息从她唇畔掠过，声音软的仿佛飘在云里，“我知道……我知道……我还知道，姐姐有大宝贝。姐姐，抱我。”  
“小屁孩你……”拒绝的话怎么都苍白，这句话到一半变成叹息，韩喻龙按住周晖的后脑勺，主动含住他的嘴唇，加深了这个吻。  
“在这里没关系吗？”  
男孩晕乎乎地躺在座椅上，T恤衫卷起到胸口，露出粉色的乳头，脚跟勾住韩喻龙的膝弯，听见问话下意识回答，“没……我查过……这里的监控坏了……还没来得及修啊——”  
男孩发出一声短促的叫声，被突然含住乳头的他不知该拿胸口的脑袋如何是好，酥麻的感觉从胸口顺着脊背在脑海中炸开，连呼吸也急促了起来，忍不住揉捏另一颗没有被照顾到的红豆。  
他在策划之前也没有想到这种另类的性爱快感如此强烈，强烈到他猛然生出一种庆幸感，原来自己只有性冲动的。  
韩喻龙做爱的时候不习惯说荤话，干净利落地扒掉他的裤子，发现他没穿内裤也不调侃，问他洗过没有。  
男孩抱着自己的膝盖意乱情迷地点头，又听见韩喻龙问有没有带润滑剂，也乖乖从座椅侧边掏出来递给她。  
韩喻龙剪短地预告了一下，“我要进来了。”特殊的软胶阳具顶开了层层软肉，埋进他的体内。  
那是一种痛苦与充实并存的愉悦感。韩喻龙律动的时候他仿佛一叶飘摇的小舟，两只手总忍不住想要抓住什么东西给自己安全感，光滑的座椅面料，褪到腿弯的裤子，光秃秃的车窗，和韩喻龙的肩头。  
裤子紧绷限制他的行为，他只能一声又一声压抑着叫姐姐，姐姐，姐姐……  
韩喻龙捧着他的脸，“现在已经不能停下了哦，小可爱……”然后在他喘不上气的解释里帮他把裤子脱了个干净。  
周晖想要抱她，想要吻她，他的渴望表现在他圈住韩喻龙腰的腿上和环住韩喻龙脖子的胳膊上。  
韩喻龙勾住他的舌尖，大拇指碾磨在他胸口的两点上，男孩在异样的快感中哭出声来，第一次的性体验快感中夹杂着折磨，而他不知道如何释放。  
韩喻龙的手顺着裤腰摸进去，被周晖一把攥住了。  
“不用我帮忙吗？”  
周晖在黑暗里摇了摇头，带了喘息声中带了鼻音，眼前闪过一道白光。  
韩喻龙只感觉怀里的人抽搐了几下，软软的瘫了下去。  
体内的东西退出时后穴含的很紧，周晖清理完才开灯，韩喻龙抚摸大腿内侧柔嫩的肌肤，心里遗憾黑暗里看不到这片嫩肉泛红的样子。  
他们在车库里又呆了一段时间，等到车里的气味全部散去才上楼，韩喻龙还在想怎么解释这一个小时干了什么，周晖的妈妈就开口问怎么户外学习学这么久。  
周晖抿了下嘴唇，难得没有怼回去。  
那之后的家教学生少了些叛逆，老师也没有对待皮孩子的严厉，没有更进一步，也没有再发生家教以外的事情，他们彼此对那天的事情心照不宣。家长对学生的转变感到开心，给老师发了奖金，韩喻龙也没有拿这些钱再去约炮。  
这样一直持续到某一天，家长打电话告诉韩喻龙家教就先到这里，她说想和周晖说几句话，一阵嘈杂之后，家长说周晖不想说。  
她赶到学生家里，敲门出来的人说之前的那户人家已经搬走了。  
“搬走了。”  
韩喻龙重复了一遍。  
七月的阳光突然变冷失了颜色，韩喻龙打开家长的微信又停下，问他们搬去了哪里吗？站在什么立场。  
韩喻龙忽然急切地想要知道自己这样急切是为了什么，好像是一场突然的悸动忽然死去，一场打炮不可能给她这样的感觉，因为她想起的绝不是男孩在性事中压抑的呻吟和动情的眼角，她想起的是他总爱把晖字日字旁的一竖写出来，仿佛半个耳朵边；或者吃橘子的时候上下剥下两片圆形的果皮，把橘子仿佛卷轴一样摊开；或者在家长问他成绩的时候满脸嫌弃，“分数分数分数，除了分数你们还关心什么？”把自己的祈愿藏在倔强里；  
他有一些小聪明，有坚强也有故作坚强的一面，这些所有使他变得鲜活起来，使得她的心跳加快想要亲他却总以为是自己作恶的欲念，绝不是因为一场性爱。  
韩喻龙没有得到结果。在21年的单身岁月里从未经历过、没有人教过她这种悸动意味着什么，她想不明白原因，这种酸酸涩涩隐约失落隐约甜蜜的感觉令人困扰，于是她完美发挥了光棍心理，把这感觉抛之脑后。  
不过是一场一“日”情，也许周晖就是不想见到我才搬家的，追上门去问多尴尬。  
韩喻龙把手机装回了裤兜，初恋在懵懂中萌芽又在懵懂中消逝。


End file.
